


No Love for El Dorado

by M1n3



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gender Neutral Merlin, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Just got in the way, Merlin is mega Shipper, Other, Reference to Road to El Dorado, She seems cool, Small bit of hate on Chel, Sorry if you like Chel, arthur is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1n3/pseuds/M1n3
Summary: It's a lazy day and Merlin finds out that Arthur has watched a banned movie.





	No Love for El Dorado

“Hey... Hey babe.” The blond hair boy kept poking his dark hair partner. It’s been like this for several minutes, the light hair boy poking the cheek of the dark hair and repeating the words ‘hey’ and ‘babe’. The dark hair had been trying to do homework for their World History class when their boyfriend came bombarding into the bedroom and plopping himself next to them.  
“What the hell do you want Arthur?” The blonde smiles brightly.  
“Babe, love of my life, gorgeous, beautiful, handsome person, my lovely Merlin. Be the Tulio to my Miguel?” Merlin stares at the blond.  
“Tul...What? Wait, did you watch the movie that I said was banned from our apartment?” The blonde blushes and stutters out.  
“Well...uh… I didn’t watch it here… and I never seen it and… uh well I wanted to see it and… uh well I wanted to see why you always say no to it and...uh.” Merlin rolls their eyes at the now very red Arthur.  
“Okay, well, now that you seen it, what do you think?” They look expectedly at their obviously clot pole boyfriends.  
“Well, I agree with you on one thing. That slut should just go. There is no room in our ship. I also agree that we can’t see it again till they remake it so Tulio and Miguel get together.” Merlin burst out laughing at their boyfriend’s words.  
“Arthur, sometimes, you're not as dumb as my parents say.” Arthur grins at his hopefully someday spouse.  
“Well, I hope so. I am training to be a nurse. Anyways, I gotta to do list to do.” Merlin frowns and looks down at the paper. They thought that today was suppose to be a lazy day.  
“Like what?” Merlin takes the list to read what their silly boyfriend has plan to do. Merlin unfolds the paper and reads the only bullet point on the to do list. Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this really late at night so I'm sorry if there is mistakes. This is a piece from a creative writing class from last year. I decided to edit it for Merthur. It originally was practice for myself to work with gender neutral pronouns for a larger piece that I was working on. I do not own the show Merlin or Road to El Dorado. I am just a huge shipper. I am very sorry if I offend your ship. I personally couldn't get through the movie because I just at the time couldn't accept Chel getting in there. I just used that as a prompt. I did not mean to offend anyone. I just don't personally care for her and her getting inbetween my ship.


End file.
